


Bored Bickering

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: War for Cybertron
Genre: M/M, Mild Language, Slash, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-15
Updated: 2011-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-24 15:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544





	Bored Bickering

He was slagging bored.

Monitor duty was boring along with everything that he was sometimes assigned to do. More so when he had to endure it with slagging stiff faced grounders.

Had been since he and Thundercracker joined Starscream and Jetfire along with several other Neutral soldiers that he constantly pestered and pranked despite warnings from his lover not to.

They were slagging useless grounders that the Prime had sent with them to guard the orbital station. They were slagging good targets for his plots and eventual pranks, which led to slagging Jetfire attempting to scold him.

And where Jetfire attempted to berate him, Starscream either tolerated his pranks while undermining what little control his friend may have had with the other Cybertronians on the base.

So he could -

"Your plotting again, 'Warp."

He didn't jump when his lover and trinemate joined him at the monitor. Nope, he certainly didn't nearly jump out of his armor as TC gave him a sidelong glance.

"Am not."

"Yes you are. I can hear the little gears grinding together in your processor. Plotting against the grounders again?"

"I am not. TC, I'm hurt that you would think I was."

He placed his hand over the plating and cockpit glass covering his spark chamber in mock hurt and grinned when TC shook his helm at him, before his energy field brushed lightly against his own.

"You know that Jetfire will only berate you again and probably assign you to do something that involves the grounders here. You know how annoying those particular duties are."

Skywarp snickered loudly despite the resounding glare sent his way by the soldiers that were in the room with them.

"Like Screamer would even let him. Fragger is useless for anything that isn't fragging science."

Thundercracker hummed his agreement, eyeing the grounder on Skywarp's other side that had been edging closer to the purple seeker since he had joined him. Obviously he planned on getting Skywarp back for something, if the sudden popping of Skywarp warping away was a definite indication that he had known of his would be attacker.

He smirked slightly at the annoyed expression on the grounder's face as he realized that he had lucked out at getting back at Skywarp for whatever prank his fellow Seeker had unleashed upon the mech.

His knowing smirk only got wider as Skywarp warped back into the room and grabbed him before warping away again. Jetfire's annoying scolding like he was talking to badly behaving sparklings didn't even matter as they appeared in their shared quarters.


End file.
